Unknown Paths
by jerzas
Summary: AU. Some say, life is easy when you get to high school, have it fresh & your parents allow you to get an apartment for yourself. NOT. Especially if you have to share it with a clown son of a batch of candies. —BreakAlice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Pandora Hearts or Good Morning Call, they would be messed up. So, I don't own them.

Summary: AU. Alice has finally entered vacations after a long high school year. Her mom has allowed her to go and look for a apartment in which she will live. Unbeknownst to Alice, her life will get more interesting when she find outs with whom she will share her apartment. Based off loosely on "Good Morning Call" Brelice

* * *

Alice skimmed through the pages of the magazine on her lap. She furrowed her brows, thinking which part-time job would be decent for her. Her mom, Lacie, had offered Alice the opportunity to go study at Italy. Alice immediately rejected it; she did not want to leave her best friends. It was hard enough for her to be the new one and make friends, again. Lacie understood her daughter's decision, so she suggested that Alice should go and look an apartment to live in. Her mom also told her that since she was staying here, she should go and look for a job to pay the expenses of the apartment. Lacie also told Alice that she was going to give her the initial pay for the apartment.

Alice smiled.

She loved her mom, she understood perfectly Alice's reason to stay. Alice knew that she would miss her mom, but she was also happy that she could be more independent from now on. Finally giving up on searching for a decent job, Alice sighed and threw the magazine on the floor. Today was her last day of high school, one of her first years on it finally off. She grabbed her bag on which she kept her books & some money to buy food at the cafeteria.

"Bye Mom!" Alice shouted.

"Have a nice day little Alice!" Lacie said, grinning when she heard her daughter mumbling incoherent things about how she was not little anymore.

Alice took a slow pace while walking to school. Today she was early, fact she enjoyed since she did a lot a running throughout the year thanks to her stupid alarm clock. She was wearing a denim jacket with a red t-shirt, denim jeans and sneakers. Alice wasn't the normal bubbly, cheery girl with short skirts and cute frilly shirts. She was the total opposite; she hated skirts, was extremely tsundere, loved to eat, and didn't go crazy when shopping.

Alice didn't notice two girls walking up to her from behind, since she was too busy thinking how would she like her apartment to be.

"BOO!" Charlotte yelled while poking Alice's back hard. Alice yelped, she did not expect that.

"Lotti!" Alice yelled at her pink-haired friend. The latter just laughed as if there was no end.

"Sorry, sorry! I just couldn't resist!" Lotti said wiping a tear from her eye.; she breathed in heavily to calm her laughter, "You are so gullible." The girl beside Charlotte nodded, her name was Echo.

"Screw you and your tricks, Lotti" Alice mumbled, but she couldn't help but laugh; she was way to happy to actually be angry at her. Echo and Lotti looked at each other, thinking that Alice had lost part of her brain.

"H-hey, I think I outdid myself there" Lotti said, with a sheepish smile.

"It's alright," Alice said, " After all, today I am finally going to go and look for an apartment!"

"Really? That's great! When you are done with moving to it, you should invite us over! After all, we are you are best friends" Lotti replied snobbishly, proud of Echo's and her title.

"Yeah, yeah. I know"

"I think we should get going, bell's about to ring." Echo started.

"Oh, crap!" Alice and Lotti exclaimed, finally perking up.

"Come on, Echo! Let's get going!" Lotti shouted over her shoulder. Echo nodded, and started running so fast the distance covered by Alice and Lotti was overcomed by her in seconds, she reached the school gate faster than both.

"What the…" Alice looked flabbergasted at her friend's incredible speed.

The three of them headed to their class. Already knowing that they would do practically nothing since it was the last day. Alice just couldn't wait for the day to end, she would finally live alone!

**N**n**N**n**N**n

A/N: Or so she thinks… :'D So yeah this is my new fic, I loved Good Morning Call soo much. Of course the start will look like it, but believe me when I tell you that it will be completely different in sooo many senses. Hopefully this story will be a lot better than my last one[bittersweet revenge], whcih I discontinue unless ... I get a good idea for next chapter of it. But oh well. I am planning to keep up with this one for a vey long time - especifically until the end of it. Hope my skills have improved a little and you did not have problems with description, as you see I am a novice at this. Also I have been so engrossed with some Pokemon stories about a certain couple, you could call I am obsessed over it lol. Hope you liked the first chapter of this :)


	2. Chapter 2

I did not clear up some things last chapter:

a) Alice will finally get her apartment one week before high school starts again, since Lacie wants to be as much as possible with her since she will soon will be leaving to Italy

b) Lacie works at a company that makes her travel to many parts of the world; meaning Alice had to follow along not making many friends

I will now stop my rant seeing that I must be boring you all xD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts and Good Morning call, I just own the plot.**

* * *

"Room 28" Alice said with a sigh; she was finally in front of her new 'home'. She held the doorknob tightly, took a deep breath and entered.

The apartment was really spacious; it had a kitchen and a somehow big living room. To the upper right of the apartment was the bathroom. When you entered the apartment, you would immediately notice two doors: one at the right, the other at the left. Those were the only bedrooms on the whole apartment. Alice decided that she would check later the bedroom that was on the left.

Suddenly, she heard the water of the toilet on the bathroom flush. This startled her, for she did not expect someone to be on _her _apartment. She just stayed there, frozen on her place.

When the bathroom door opened, a tall young man with white hair and red eyes stepped out of it. 'Eye' Alice thought, rolling her eyes at the white haired man. When the young man finally took notice of her, he just grinned as if someone had just told a joke.

"I didn't expect any visits on my first day at my apartment." He said.

"I am not a visit. I'm-" She was abruptly stopped when the man cut her off, with a laugh.

"Of course! You must be one of those landladies that come to welcome new people!" He said, a smile spreading through his face; "My name is Xerxes Break, little miss."

"First of all, I am not 'little miss', my name is Alice and I have 18 years and I'm soon going to my second year on high school, so don't you dare call me little. Second, why in the world do you think this is your apartment?"

"Because I bought it…?" Break said.

"Hell, no. I bought it! You must have gone nuts or confused this apartment with yours!" Alice went to where she left her backpack, and took out a paper. "See? Room 28. Now, off with you."

"Seems I have the same number" Break said holding an almost identical paper like Alice's.

"WHAT?" After Alice's sudden outburst, a knock was heard on the door.

"Oh~ Visits." Break said, heading towards the door. When he opened it, a young woman a little older than Break was standing on the doorstep. She had short curly hair.

"Hello, my name is Vanessa; daughter of the landlady of these apartments. Nice to meet you." She said with a small scowl, she probably wished she did not have to come her and do the 'welcoming'.

"Pleasure is mine" said Break, then he asked "Am I supposed to have a housemate?" At his question, Vanessa turned her head to look at Alice.

"Wha…?" A perplexed look was plastered on Vanessa's face at Break's words, then her eyes widened slightly in realization. "I am extremely sorry! The company that was currently selling these apartments has been closed! Therefore they must have made an error in all that rush…" Sweat was trickling down Vanessa's face when she saw Alice's murderous glare.

"THEN I AM MOVING THE HELL OUT OF HERE! I WILL LOOK FOR A NEW APARTMENT TO LIVE IN!"

"That cannot be done…"

"AND WHY IN THE WORLD IS THAT?" Alice was going off board, she was about to throw herself on Vanessa.

"Um… The contracts both of you signed specify that you cannot stop paying the rent(1) until one year of living in the apartment." With the words that escaped Vanessa's mouth, Alice started to skim through the paper that she had on her hands. "Also the rent is 20,000 per month." Alice just gaped, she was told it was 10,000 per month… Neither the clown she just recently met or her can leave this place and go to separate apartments until one year of living on it, and now a practically impossible sum of money is being weighted on them.

Seeing Alice's reaction, Break decided to talk, "I guess we can not help it." Alice just glared at him. "We can divide the expenses between each other and there will be no problem?" Alice thought about it, she will just have to pay 10,000; but she will have to live with _him, for a year. _

She sighed, if she called her mom about this recent problem; the next thing that will happen is that Lacie will be standing on the doorstep telling Alice to pack up her things, she will make sure that Alice goes with her to Italy for her lack of irresponsibility, no excuses, and she actually knows the drill.

"Fine." Alice replied; Break just grinned.

"I should be taking my leave then." Vanessa finally said; she headed towards the door and closed it behind her, leaving the two new housemates alone.

* * *

After Alice had cleaned her now full of furniture room; she decided to take a sit on the sofa and have some cold water as drink. She looked around the apartment: it was a lot less empty now, with a TV plasma that Alice's mom had been so nice to give her as a award for having excellent grades throughout the school year, which was on top of a table Break had brought with him; two sofas, one which was being used by her right now; some plants to add a peaceful feeling to the living room and a table where Alice had placed some photos she had brought- correct that, her mother had made her bring to make the room more 'lively'.

Upon seeing the pictures Alice had placed on the table, Break could not help but snicker. There was the same girl that he had to share his apartment with a lot more younger, about 6 years old, on a white sundress with a woman that Break supposed was Alice's mom.

"Really, you used to smile a lot more then. My my~ You are going to get physically older if you do not continue to smile like you used to."

"Old times my butt…" Alice muttered.

"Ladies like you shouldn't use such vocabulary."

"Ack, clown will you shut up?" Break's brows raised at the nickname she had just give to him, and he had just recalled something.

"Aren't you attending Latowidge High?" Break queried

"…Yeah, why? Don't tell me you are going to stalk me there as well."

"I do not think that will be necessary," Alice just gave him a perplexed look, "I go to the same high school, better yet, I think I am your senior by one year as well." He gave her a mocking smile.

Alice felt like if the world was about to end after hearing this.

* * *

1* That means they have to end that period of time in order for them to go to another place to live.

(A/N): Finally our favorite clown appears 33 Ah I can't wait to give out next chapter. Anyways, here are just some questions for you my readers to ponder:

1. Do you think Alice's friends will find out about her living with Break?

2. How do you think will be Break's attitude every time he encounters Alice at high school, especially with her friends?

3. Do you think I should update faster? :DD -is shot- yeah… no.

Until next time!~


	3. Chapter 3

Days, weeks and months went by as fast as the wind, something you would usually expect when being on vacations. Break and Alice will usually spend most of their vacations with their friends. Alice not sparing a second thought of at least hanging once with her housemate; Break trying to at least get to know her more once in a while to some places, to which she declined.

The start of Alice's second year at high school was just a week away; being this the start for Break's third year. Alice was glad that Break was a senior to her; how would she avoid him all the time if they were on the same school year?

To her, vacations were just a little relief for she did not want to get back to her usual studies. Alas, she did not want to go back because of the clown as well. Alice was currently sitting on the sofa in the living room, watching some movie about a sappy love story.

"Wow, a romance movie. I did not expect you to be the stereotypical teenager who likes mushy stories like that one." Break said from the kitchen, startling Alice a bit. She quickly regained her composure.

"I don't like them at all stupid clown. It's just that there is not a single interesting thing today on the damn TV."

"Oh so you just decided to randomly select some channel and it coincidentally was that one." He said- more like mocked.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?"

"Not at all~" He then headed to the sofa where Alice was currently on; he decided take a sit next to her.

"So what is it about?"

"Hm?" Alice glanced briefly at him, questioning what was he talking about.

"The movie. What is it about?" He questioned.

"Oh, it is about two teenagers whose rooms in a hotel in which they have to stay for several months was confused, so they ended up sharing the same room since all the other ones were already booked."

"He."

Silence.

"Sounds like us." He finally said.

"Sort of. At least I don't have to share a bed with you like those two." Break smirked at this, which caused Alice to shudder a little.

"So what are you up to this afternoon?"

Alice stared at him, "Nothing. I plan to stay here."

"Why don't you go with me to the amusement park?"

"No."

"The ice-cream shop?"

"No."

"To that new pizza parlor that is two blocks away? I heard they serve some good pieces of fried chicken." Alice froze at this. …Just a few months were enough for him to know her weak points, yet she didn't know anything about him… Except that he liked candies, on excess.

"So?" Break waited for her answer expectantly, though he already knew she was going to agree.

"…Deal. As long as you pay for the food, I am fine with it." Break just grinned at her.

* * *

At the pizza parlor, Alice was actually enjoying herself more than what she initially expected. She found out that the clown wasn't such a bad company.

"Ah, I knew you would like it here~" He snickered when he saw Alice take the biggest piece of fried chicken that they were served.

"Uhumph!" She just nodded with a mouth full of chicken.

"Such manners are not lady-like, Alice." He shook his head, feigning disappointment. She just glared at him through her ferocious bites at her 'prey'.

As soon as she finished her piece of chicken, she sighed contently at the now eaten feast. "This is life…" Back at her house with her mom, Alice will usually have limited amounts of meat. Her mom usually gave her salads telling her it was good for her figure and to stay healthy; when Alice looked at the salads with disgust clear at her face, Lacie would give her a death glare that told her 'Don't eat it, and you'll see.' Alice immediately complied by eating her salad.

Break saw a little bit of sauce on Alice's left cheek, and an idea popped in his mind. He grinned deviously when Alice wasn't looking.

"There's some sauce on your cheek." Break said (ignoring Alice's questioning look that he could read as 'Where?'), and getting a handkerchief from his jacket's left pocket; he quickly got the sauce off Alice's cheek.

To this gesture, Alice immediately placed her hands on her left cheek as if someone had slapped her, deed that wasn't done. Her cheeks were now a light shade of pink. "Idiot! I am not a baby! I can perfectly do that by myself!"

Break just chuckled at this; he just did that to get her flustered, a state that he enjoyed so much to see on her.

"A pepperoni pizza, please. It is under the name of Charlotte." A familiar voice ringed through Alice's ears, she immediately recognized Lotti's voice. 'Shit, I'm with the clown!' She muttered under her breath.

She glanced warily around her, looking for Lotti's location on the pizza parlor. She finally found her at the counter waiting for her already ordered pizza.

Lotti turned around, leaning casually on the counter; she just eyed the new place until her eyes stopped on a certain brunette.

"…Alice?"

"Crap!" Alice cried. She quickly thought of a plan to lie to Lotti about her companion. 'But that will be the first time I am lying to her…" Alice frowned, she knew that Lotti was no secrets with Alice. Yet, here she was, with somebody that she should have told her about ever since she moved to the apartment.

"Alice, is that really you?" Lotti asked, getting closer to the table on which Alice and Break were sitting.

"AH! Lotti! Hello!" Alice said, with a uniquely nervous laugh.

"Um, hi?" Lotti's eyebrows furrowed at Alice being here- with a _senior _of their high school. "Who is this?" Lotti pointed to the white-haired man, she recalled seeing him on the school grounds some times; she never actually knew his name because, well, she wasn't even interested a bit on him. And we are talking about Charlotte, one of the 'beauties' of their class, whom could get a boyfriend in a zap.

"Uhm… Well this… Is…"

Break just raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior, while Lotti waited for her answer.

* * *

Sorry for the super long wait! I have been really occupied with many school work ( I recently got out of test week) so here is it. Yep, my first attemp -fail- at a cliffhanger 8D Awesome isn't it? *shot* It sucks I know XD Anyways, chapter 4 will be out this weekend! :3

_I don't own Pandora Hearts owo_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: ... As if. The day I actually own Pandora Hearts is when Snorlax flies, which will probably be never. I only own the plot twists.

* * *

"Well?" Lotti questioned expecting Alice's answer

"Um, you see…" Alice was nervous, she had to get this out, she had to; she can't be like this to Lotti, who trusted Alice everything that happened to her.

Break, seeing Alice stutter looking from an answer, immediately knew that she hadn't told anyone about her apartment situation. He decided to cover her, for once.

"You see, Miss…" Break said, "I am just a childhood friend of Alice's, apparently she forgot to mention me… So cruel of her~" He singed-mocked. Alice turned around on her seat, her expression could be read as 'You are my savior! I'll repay you!'

…That was just Break-o-vision. Alice was actually just thankful the clown had covered her up.

"Oh," An agape-mouthed Lotti eyed both of them, "Um…Well, then…. See ya both! Going to talk to you later, Alice" Lotti said happily, though, since Alice knew her so well, Lotti's eyes told Alice: 'Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me. About. It' Alice could actually imagine Lotti grinding her teeth.

Alice just sighed heavily and slumped on her seat. That was a close one.

* * *

Alice yawned loudly and looked at the weather outside her window. It was cloudy. She frowned; she did not like this kind of weather, it made her feel all moody. She reluctantly got off her bed, & chose her clothes for school, which were a long sleeved red v-neck top (a black tank top underneath), denim jeans, and ankle length black boots.

It was finally the start of her new year at high school. She liked the idea to see her friends, Lotti (though she had seen her … very recently) and Echo, again. As she headed to the only bathroom in the whole apartment, she could not avoid being spotted by a certain white-haired man on the kitchen making breakfast, that saw her on her white bunny patterned pajama. He chuckled at the sight of the overgrown pajama on the petite girl.

"Wow, you dare use that in front of me?" He snickered as Alice quickly turned around and blushed madly.

"Y-You!" She went immediately to the bathroom to avoid more embarrassment.

"Aha~ Next time I'll have a camera and take a photo of that precious little bunny!~"

"SHUT UP!" He heard Alice shout from inside the bathroom. He just chuckled, turning back to his cooking.

When Alice exited the bathroom, Break was nowhere to be seen. She headed to the kitchen to prepare some cereal to eat, but she saw that there _was_ already a some scrambled eggs, toast, and orange juice for her. A note was right next to it. It read:

"_To my little Bunny, _(Alice cringed at the nickname)

_You did not hurry up, and I had to leave. Left some cereal served for you, enjoy Little Bunny (':_

_Xerxes B."_

She decided that she was going to get the crap out of him later for calling her like that. She had to eat now. She briefly wondered how (or more specifically, _where_) a clown like him learned to cook so well.

* * *

"So how's life treating you Alice? Is leaving in an apartment alone awesome?" Lotti asked, also throwing glances at their math teacher to make sure they were not caught talking in mid-class.

"Oh, I am just doing fine. And yeah, it is awesome…Leaving alone." _Except for a certain clown that lives with me._ She bitterly thought.

"That's great! So, I was thinking when could we go to your-"

"Charlotte and Alice! Will you please tell me what is the answer to this inequality?" Their teacher, Ms. Kate, interrupted, clearly annoyed by their inattentiveness at class. She was impassively tapping her foot, also pointing with her hand the inequality she referred to.

"Eh?" Lotti stuttered.

"Uh…" Alice was somehow glad Ms. Kate interrupted.

"As I expected. Both of you will be staying after class, obviously on detention for not paying attention."

"Damn it." Alice muttered under her breath. She heard Lotti sigh; this was no news, after all Alice knew she tended to get into trouble constantly.

~*~At Lunch~*~

Echo looked at the two girls sitting across from her at a cafeteria's table; Alice was 'happily' eaten her hamburger while Lotti was poking her salad with a fork disdainfully. Her 'best friends' were actually kind of wrecks… Though she liked them just the way they are.

"So, what happen at Mrs. Kate's Algebra class?" Echo monotonously asked.

Lotti glanced at her, yet she continued to poke her salad with the fork. "Well, I was talking to Alice that she should invite us over to her apartment one of these days. But then, Cruela Devil came up to us asking -"

Alice just omitted the current conversation between her best friends. She slowly ate her hamburger, thinking on more trivial matters, like… her housemate.

What will she do if she were to bump into him here? What will she do if he actually spills some gossip about both of them living together? Alice just mentally groaned. She shouldn't be worrying about such things, after all he did help her that time at the restaurant.

…But she didn't stop thinking about him there. She just wondered how did he understand her so well. Usually, not even her mom or best friends could figure her out. Break could easily read her emotions like an open book.

She wished that she could figure him out as well. 'Wait, what?' Alice widened her eyes slightly. She just didn't think of THAT. She sounded like… some hopeless romantic.

She needed to clear up her mind about what she felt about him. She didn't have that 'butterflies in you stomach' feeling when she saw him. Her heartbeat didn't speed up when he spoke to her. She also didn't glance at him when he was near and wasn't looking.

Alice sighed happily. She didn't have _that_ sort of feelings toward him… It was probably just some-sort of relationship in which only her understood her while Alice tried to rip his head off.

She hoped that she wouldn't fall for him, **ever**.

"Well students, detention is off. Hope that you have learned your lesson."

Mutters of 'Thank God, it's finally over' and 'Finally!' were heard as the rebels of the school left the detention classroom to go to their homes.

Alice and Lotti walked to the school gates, chatting happily about some new game that was going to be released very soon. Yes, they loved to play video games, mind you. It was the only childish thing they had preserved throughout time.

As they were walking, Lotti bid Alice goodbye and went down the street to her home.

She then recalled something. 'Crap, I didn't tell stupid clown about my detention. Oh well, he shouldn't mind. After all he knows that I can kick very-'

Her thoughts were abruptly stopped as she bumped into someone.

"Ouch! Look where you go you-!" Alice stopped when she saw who it was. Her 'favorite' person was standing right in front of her, with a glare on his face that made him look menacing.

"Um, hi?" Alice tilted her head curiously, action at which Break twitched. Really, he was angry at her yet he thought she was cute with that innocent expression.

"Is that all?"

"You sound like some angry dad scolding his kid, you know."

"That's the point."

"Huh?"

"An hour of you missing was nothing to worry, but _three_? You should have told me that you were hanging out with your friend." He was still glaring at her, what will have he done if something bad happened to her? …He will have probably made the whole city go upside down looking for her.

"Hey! We weren't _hanging _around! Lotti and I got detention with Mrs. Kate! You should know how strict that old woman is!" Alice has already gotten up from the ground and was about to start a glaring contest with him, until…

"Detention? So that was it…"

"Uh, yeah?"

Break just looked at her, crimson eyes full of relief and sighed.

"Sorry I was just worried." He massaged his temples with his right hand. Seeing him like this, Alice thought that he must have gone through a lot of things in his life to get so over-exaggerated at a little thing like this. What had happened to him before he even met her? Probably something bad.

"…It's alright, clown. No need to worry about me. You know that I can kick ass." She just smirked at him, showing her confidence at her ability of getting out of trouble.

Break eyed her for a moment and the just grinned.

"I guess you are right." He patted her head immediately after saying that.

"H-Hey! I am not a dog or something!"

Break just chuckled at her childish reaction, he really enjoyed her company.

* * *

(A/N) I know, I fail at updating fast xD As you see, Alice isn't in love with Break, yet. I want to do some bonding first before they actually have feelings for each other. And for Break's exaggerated worry, well it's something about his past, will reveal it in some later chapter. ^^ Also, I make Alice less naive because I want to make this fic realistic. Hope she isn't that OOC... So yeah! Oz, Gil, Ada, and Vincent appear next chapter! ;3 Next one is hopefully going to looooonggg~

Review for cyber cookies! :D


	5. Chapter 5

She didn't like him. Not a bit. Nor she did trust him. Alice was completely sure that she couldn't go around trusting someone she barely knew. How stupid she felt when she woke up from her deep slumber.

She could only remember how Break had treated her three days ago. Really, she felt like some scolded child. Ever since that incident , Alice had been giving him the cold shoulder, though she did not know why. Sometimes she thought about that time when Echo told her she had some extreme mood swings.

She was completely right, Alice helplessly muttered.

Alice knew that she will have to talk to him at a given moment. She sighed, she wasn't in the best mood she could ever be right now; moreover she was not in the mood to talk to that damn Xerxes.

The brunette slowly entered the bathroom to take a bath, her mind racking with thoughts that no longer had to do with a certain crimson eyed man that she despised at the moment.

* * *

Xerxes Break just stared at the ceiling.

He felt hopeless. He wasn't in the best of the moods a person could ever be. The most accurate description about how he felt right at that moment was like shit. Xerxes Break felt like shit. Ever since two years ago his life had changed drastically.

But he had no time to think about that.

He had to move on. Live his life, right? … Though it was hard enough for him already.

He started thinking about his 'housemate', as he decided to call their relationship. Alice was indeed a unique one; every time he tried to befriend her in order to have a more peaceful stay at the apartment, she just plainly ignored him, aggressively answered, or just glared at him. He could swear that if it wasn't for her moments of 'cuteness' as he may call them, he would have given up.

But ever since that incident three days ago, she had been given him the cold shoulder. Though he did not blame her. He had acted over protectively and even went as far as calling her stupid when he wasn't even a relative or close friend of hers.

He sighed loudly and decided to get up from his bed. He looked at his alarm clock on his bedside table, 6:20 AM. He had plenty of time to get to Latowidge High, so he decided to walk instead of taking a bus (because really, ever since that day walks only give him more time to think; more time to mourn about something that did not even exist anymore).

* * *

**Am I forgiven? *shot* Haha, don't think so. I have no excuse whatsoever for being so late in updating this story. And a short chapter like his does not help at all. I just though the chapter screamed "END ME!" right there. I wanted to give a little insight on what Alice and Break think about each other up until now. Uh, I am going to update probably next week? Ah but who will care; this story is not even good to start with... Anyways, I think I am going to change my penname sooner or later. See ya (or not).**

**~Platina**


End file.
